Quand on se trompe de personne
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: -Je connais Jane depuis plus de sept ans maintenant . Elle est gentille , attentionnée , et surtout toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'aide . Bien qu'elle soit un peu vulgaire et qu'elle prends trop de risques dans son métier . C'est l'amie parfaite . C'est ma meilleure amie parfaite .  Et si Maura découvrait que Jane n'étais pas qu'une simple amie à ses yeux ? Rizzles !


**Coucou mes lecteurs adorés , vous vous souvenez , il y a quelques temps je vous disais que je préparais une nouvelle fiction de Rizzles , et bien la voici , ne vous alarmez pas , ce n'est pas du tout une fiction Jasey ! **

**Enjoy !**

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie , Jane avait accepté de mettre une robe . Mais pas n'importe laquelle . Une belle robe blanche , une robe bustier avec des strass dorés qui lui remontaient jusqu'au cou . Elle portait un voile blanc et des escarpins de la même couleur . Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir pour voir si il n'y avait aucun défaut , quelqu'un ouvrit la porte ce qui la fit faire un bon de surprise . C'était Maura , sa meilleure amie et aujourd'hui demoiselle d'honneur qui venait de faire irruption.

**Jane ! Dépêches-toi ! Tout le monde t'attends . **

La voix de la légiste la fis sortir de ses pensées .

**Ah...Euh , Oui ! Donnes moi juste deux minutes et j'arrive .** Répondit-elle

**D'accord , je t'attends devant la porte de l'église . **

Maura referma la porte , enleva les quelques plis de sa robe verte avant de s'avancer vers l'église pour rejoindre Helen , une autre demoiselle d'honneur . C'était une amie de Jane au lycée . Elle s'était retrouvées il y a quelques temps et Maura devait avouer qu'elle était un peu jalouse de ne plus avoir Jane pour elle toute seule . Aujourd'hui , il y avait aussi Casey et Helen .Quelques minutes plus tard , Jane arriva auprès des deux jeunes femmes . Les deux demoiselles d'honneur ouvrirent les portes . Jane s'avança lentement jusqu'à l'autel mais d'un pas sûr au bras de son père qui était revenu pour l'occasion . Derrière elle , s'avançaient ses deux amies accompagnées d'une petite fille d'à peine trois ans qui marchait d'un pas chancelant . C'était Mélanie , la petite fille de Jane et Casey . A la droite de Casey , qui attendais patiemment en beau costume noir avec un nœud papillon en regardant sa belle s'avancer vers lui , se trouvait son témoin , un ami de l'armée qui lui aussi était en costume . Aujourd'hui , dans cette église , tout le monde avait abandonné son uniforme pour mettre une robe ou un costume élégant . Jane était désormais à quelques mètres de Casey . Son père lui lâcha le bras pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter quelques mots :

**Je suis fier de toi ma Janie .**

**Merci papa . **

Elle se détacha des bras de son père pour rejoindre Casey . Le prêtre commença la cérémonie . Casey pris la main de sa bien-aimée . Ce contact lui fit un bien fou et calma ses inquiétudes . Jane n'allait pas s'enfuir , il était désormais rassuré . Puis vint la phrase que tout le monde attendait :

**Jane Clémentine Rizzoli , voulez-vous prendre pour époux Casey Jones ici présent ? **

**Oui , je le veux .**

Elle lança un regard amoureux à Casey qu'il lui rendit .

**Et monsieur Casey Jones , voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Jane Clémentine Rizzoli ici présente ?**

**Oui . **

La petite Mélanie s'approcha de ses parents pour leur remettre les alliances . Casey en pris une et la glissa au doigt fin et élégant de Jane et prononçant ces mots :

**Jane , en Afghanistan , j'ai traversé tant d'épreuves . Il y a quelques années , je n'avais pas peur de mourir car je n'avais rien à perdre mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré , j'ai peur . Oui , j'ai peur , j'ai peur de ne plus être là pour toi et Mélanie . Et ça , je ne le veux surtout pas . Toi , Jane Rizzoli , tu as littéralement chamboulé ma vie . Reçois cette alliance en signe de ma fidélité . Je t'aime . **

Jane essuya un larme et pris la suite en glissa la seconde alliance au doigt de Casey .

**Casey … Casey Jones . Que dire d'autre à part Je t'aime ? Je t'aime , I love you , te quiero , te amo … Je te remet cette bague en signe de ma fidélité . **

**Je vous déclare , unis par les liens du mariage . Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée .** Déclara le prêtre .

Casey s'approcha de Jane , posa ses mains sur le visage de sa femme avant de coller ses lèvres au siennes . Tout le monde se leva et applaudit . Angela pris un mouchoir de son sac pour essuyer ses larmes . Mélanie , bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas trop ce qu'il se passait , se mit à crier et à sauter et frappant dans ses mains . Au bout de quelques secondes , elle perdit l'équilibre mais Maura la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol . Les mariés sortirent de l'église sous une pluie de riz . La grande brune se cacha sous le bras de Casey en rigolant . Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur couverts de riz ,main dans la main , riant de plus belle . Maura , tenait Mélanie dans ses bras avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles . Elle était très heureuse pour sa meilleure amie . Tout le monde souriait , c'était un magnifique tableau . Ils se rejoignirent tous sur les marches de l'église pour prendre une photo de groupe .Puis ils partirent dans la salle que Angela avait reservée pour le dîner . Personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait , et , connaissant les goûts de sa mère , Jane commençait à avoir un peu peur . Les nouveaux mariés prirent la première voiture suivit de Angela , Maura , Helen et Mélanie . Ils suivirent la direction indiqué . Au bout de dix minutes , ils se garèrent sur le parking . Jane sortit et claqua la portière . Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux . C'était incroyable , il y avait une étendue verte avec des guirlandes de lumières suspendues aux arbres , la salle était un peu au dessus avec une belle terrasse et le tout surplombait tout Boston . C'était tout simplement magique , magnifique .

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé , garé et soit sortit de leurs voitures , un ami musicien du couple se mis à chanter quelques chansons . L'apéritif commença . Tout le monde se servit une coupe de champagne , mangea quelques petits fours en discutant de tout et de rien . L'ambiance était super . Maura discutait avec Tommy , il racontait une blague , elle , éclatait de rire et Tommy souriait , content d'avoir attiré l'attention de la femme pour qui il craquait depuis de nombreuses années . Les enfants jouaient dans l'herbe , Mélanie s'était fait plusieurs copains avec qui elle jouait et rigolait comme une folle . Un baby-sitter avait été engagée pour les garder . Jane sourit à ce spectacle . Maura avait l'air heureuse et sa fille aussi . Tout était parfait .

Vers vingt-heures , ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour commencer le dîner . Quand chacun a trouvé sa place , Angela pris la parole la première en tapant son verre avec sa petite cuillère pour attirer l'attention :

**Je voudrais porter un toast à ma fille et son mari . Je me revois porter ma petite Janie dans mes bras juste après sa naissance . Je m'en souvient comme si s'était hier . Elle était si mignonne , si innocente , si fragile . D'ailleurs , j'ai quelques petites anecdotes à vous raconter ...**

Jane murmura un **Oh non ... **en cachant son visage à l'aide de ses mains , se préparant à ce que sa mère allait dire .

**Je peux vous dire que dès qu'il y avait une bêtise à faire , elle était la première à la faire . J'ai eu le droit à tout . Vraiment tout . Des dessins sur le murs aux pipis dans la cuisine . Un jour , alors qu'elle avait quatre , ma petite Jane avait eu la bonne idée de se couper les cheveux elle-même . Elle était arrivé vers moi quand je préparais le repas , elle m'avait appelé , je m'étais retourné et je n'avais pas pu retenir un cri de surprise . Il y avait des trous dans la chevelures … Enfin bref , c'était vraiment un désastre . Je ne préfère pas vous montrer la photo car je crois qu'elle me tuerait sur place . Et … Oh oui , j'en ai une autre , elle rotait tout le temps à table . Et à chaque fois , je la faisais quitter la table pour la punir . Je crois bien qu'elle n'a jamais passé un repas entier avec nous dans son enfance ! **

Tout le monde éclata de rire . Jane y compris , en se remémorant tout ses moments de son enfance . C'est sûr qu'elle n'était pas la petite fille sage et raffinée que sa mère aurait voulue qu'elle soit .

**Tout ça pour vous dire que malgré toutes ses bêtises , ce sera toujours le bébé que j'ai tenu dans mes bras le jour de sa naissance , à qui j'ai parlé le long de ma grossesse . Et celle qui me faisait toujours rire . Elle restera toujours mon bébé que j'aime . Maintenant , elle est devenue une vraie femme . Et je ne pourrais pas être plus fière . **

Jane se leva , toute ému pour prendre dans ses bras sa mère qui pleurait à présent . Puis vient le tour de James , le meilleure ami de Casey et enfin Maura :

**Je connais Jane depuis plus de sept ans maintenant . C'est la meilleure amie que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir . Elle est gentille , attentionnée , et surtout toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'aide . Bien qu'elle soit un peu vulgaire et qu'elle prends trop de risques dans son métier . C'est l'amie parfaite . C'est ma meilleure amie parfaite . **

Maura se rassit après que tout le monde ai applaudit . Et tous commencèrent à manger . Puis vint la première danse . Une valse que Jane ouvrit avec Franckie car son père ne savait pas danser . Et Casey le remplaça peu de temps après .

Alors que Maura était perdue dans ses pensées , une voix familière lui proposa :

**Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danser ? **

Elle leva la tête et reconnu Tommy et lui répondis sur le même ton :

**Avec grand plaisir **

Il lui pris la main avec un grand sourire avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse . Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Maura et cette dernière passa ses mains derrière sa nuque . Ils se balancèrent sur les trois temps de la valse . Tout les styles de musiques se mélangèrent au cours de la soirée . Quand elle tira à sa fin , Jane retourna avec Casey à l'hôtel . Devant la porte de leur chambre, il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Jane . Celle-ci sembla accepter en gloussant bêtement . Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de refermer la porte .

La soirée était loin d'être fini pour nos deux tourtereaux .

**Voilà la fin de premier chapitre ! Et oui , pour l'instant , pas l'ombre d'un Rizzles ! Je sais , mais ne vous inquiétez pas , je ne vais pas faire une fiction sur le couple Jane/Casey , ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je posterais le second chapitre mais je ferais tout pour que ça ne soit pas trop long. **

**Et n'oubliez pas : c'est vos reviews qui me donnent la force d'écrire donc prenez le temps , même si c'est juste un seul mot , ça me suffit pour me donner la force de continuer . Mais je ne veux pas faire comme mon ancienne fiction sur glee sur laquelle je devais avoir juste une review par chapitre . Car , si ça commence comme ça , je préfere arrêter tout de suite . Je suis désolé de commencer cette fic comme ça mais vaut mieux que je vous le dise maintenant plutôt que quand je déciderais d'arrêter ma fiction . Enfin bref , j'attends vos impressions . **

**Jo'**


End file.
